


The Only Heaven I’ll Be Sent To (Is When I’m Alone With You)

by artikulohno



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikulohno/pseuds/artikulohno
Summary: only then is he human.only then is he free.





	The Only Heaven I’ll Be Sent To (Is When I’m Alone With You)

**JOVEN**

Vicente Enriquez knew me so well. 

He knew every curve, every freckle and every imperfection I had. He knew about the things I liked. He knew about the things I hated. He knew of my ideals and how I felt about certain things. He listened carefully to every word I said. He remembered little things I told him. I loved him for it and more. 

He touched every inch of my skin. He treated me like I was holy. Like all I was missing was a glowing halo above my head. 

That night, we were left with only ourselves. No more clothes and no more masks. I saw through that confidence he seemed to have wherever he went. He was insecure about things. He was human too. 

“I’m in heaven,” he began, “always am when I’m with you.” 

I blushed and looked away from him. He noticed immediately. He always knew almost instantly when I got nervous. 

“You’re beautiful, did you know that?” He asked, his lips curved into a perfect smile. 

I shook my head slightly. I was not beautiful. 

But he pressed his lips to mine, they meet and nothing else matters. Whenever our fingers are intertwined and our lips are together, nothing seems to be around us. No war. No problems. No anger. No hate. Just me and him and the love I feel. 

“I love you, Joven.” 

“I love  _you._ ” I replied. 

The next morning, he was gone, as always. He’s going through a day with the del Pilars. That’s a normal day for him. 

I’m not a fool. I know of the bad things he’s done. All the lives he’s taken. All the pain he’s inflicted. He’s made people hurt. He’s made people mourn. 

He’s commited all these wrong things yet here I am, loving him for all he is. Sometimes I wonder if I’m wrong for it. Is it bad? I love him with all of my heart. 

I saw Vicente, walking all mightily with General del Pilar and his brother. Goyong and Julian are their names. 

We saw each other every night. Doing the same things. I never get tired of it, I never get enough. 

“I’m-“ he starts. 

“In heaven?” I continue for him. 

He nods. “Well, the only heaven I’ll be sent to is when I’m alone with you.”

Our lips meet again. They seem so perfect together. Like they were made to be with each other. 

Like we were made to be together. 

His hand takes mine. Our hands fit perfectly. My hand was made to hold his, I swear it. His heart was made for loving me the way mine was made for loving him. 

I’m euphoric but conscience hits me once more. No, I won’t think of it now. He’s with me now. 

He’s loving and caring. He feels. I’ve seen him and heard of the things he does. He was not human then. 

But now he is human. Now he is free. 

They’re off to Tirad Pass tomorrow. I know something bad will happen, I feel it. The feeling of worry yelling at me from my soul. I don’t want to lose him. I know he doesn’t want to lose me. 

I hear it in his voice when he asks me if I’m coming along. I nod. I am coming along. 

But in the end I wonder what would have happened if I hadn’t. 

Would Vicente Enriquez come home to me?

Would we have lived our happily ever after? 

I would never know. 

I never saw him again after that. 

But I hope he’s okay. I hope someone else is sending him to heaven. 

I hope someone is making him feel human. 

I hope someone is making him feel free. 


End file.
